yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Downfall Garden
, Neon Highway |BGM = bgm7 (Downfall Garden A), bgm-b (Downfall Garden B) |Map ID = 0496 |Primary = 710 |Contributing = shigurin }} Downfall Garden (没落庭, Botsuraku Niwa) is an area accessible from the Prismatic Tent in Shield Owl World. Features The Downfall Garden is a large area resembling a shallow lake. The background for this area resembles some kind of yellow, distorted hand-eggplant abomination with the head of a bear. The area is split up into two separate sections, Downfall Garden A and Downfall Garden B. Downfall Garden A Downfall Garden A is the much larger of the two sub-areas, featuring a light blush-lavender tinge and many white flowers growing around the shoreline, each of which looks to play a flute. Casting a spell with the Fairy effect makes them glow. It is more easily accessible than Downfall Garden B, most easily from the Highway or from Shield Owl World. This world is large, open, and rather empty, but a handful of NPCs can be found sitting on the shoreline throughout the area. Sadly, none of them react to any effects except the chainsaw. When you first enter the area from Shield Owl World, you will exit out onto an eclectic red and blue platform with a long path to the left, that leads to a stairwell area. Going right on the stairway leads to a large creature blocking the path as it rubs Urotsuki's head, whose colors change when the Fairy or Crossing effects are used, and its killed if you chainsaw his hand, leading to a locked door. Going left takes you to a door to the RGB Passage. Over on the southeast side of the lake is another red and blue doorway that will take you to a room filled with white flowers. Interacting with one and walking back outside will take you to the Highway. In the northwest corner of the lake there is a small area where a blue creature can be found sleeping on the shore. A large yellow frog with its mouth open can be found here that will take Urotsuki to Flesh Paths World if she walks into its mouth, but it will only appear if she has already been through the mouth of the corresponding blue frog in Flesh Paths World. Downfall_Garden_3.png Downfall_Garden_4.png Downfall_Garden_6.png|This passage connects to the Highway Downfall_Garden_5.png Downfall_Garden_7.png|Portal to Flesh Paths World Highway_1.png|The other side of the passage to the highway Downfall Garden B Downfall Garden B is the smaller of the two sub-sections, by far. Its water is a vibrant candy red, not unlike the stone in the world it's accessible from; its music is far more disturbing, and it's far more inclined to snake around, making it a far cry from the openness and peace of Downfall Garden A. Instead of the flowers of Downfall Garden A, Downfall Garden B has several runes the player can find by wandering around the area, some of which are faces or other shapes. In addition, Downfall Garden B contains no useable pathways, although it contains two blocked ones, one of which is explicitly blocked by a construction sign and the other simply is a dead end. Directions Nexus → Shield Owl World → Downfall Garden A Nexus → Purple World → Onyx Tile World → Downfall Garden B Trivia *In previous versions of the game the water in Downfall Garden A (which, at the time, was the entire Downfall Garden) was bright pink; as of version 0.102i it has been changed to a blueish-purple color. Category:Locations Category:710 Category:In Development